


moments in a lifetime (too many to count)

by wordofgab (Gabracadabra)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Angst, Appropriate tags at the start of each drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Sort Of, There's one about sex toys, but its mostly sappy, sentimentality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabracadabra/pseuds/wordofgab
Summary: Years of friendship, and something much more.A collection of writing from twitter, now all conveniently in one place. Appropriate tags in the beginning of each ficlet!
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. would we always be like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think it would’ve always turned out like this, hey?”
> 
> //bittersweet, light angst

“Do you think it would’ve always turned out like this, hey?”

The world was quiet save for a hushed conversation as Eddy breached the question at 2am in their hotel room. The lights were off as he stared at the outline of Brett, both of them lying on their sides, facing each other, basking in the silence for a moment longer.

“What, this tour?”

“Well yeah, Twoset, us, everything.”

“No.”

“No?” he sounded curious, leaning into Brett's thoughts, willing him to reveal them.

“No.” He sounded sure, like he’s thought about this a thousand times over. “We worked hard for the way things are now, Eddy.”

“Well yeah of course, but it feels like maybe we’d always have ended up like this one way or another.” Eddy had rolled onto his back now, staring up at the ceiling with a look that was almost wistful in the little rays of city light that streamed onto his face. “Like, if I hadn’t met you in tuition, then I’d have known you some other way, like it’s meant to be you know?”

“No.” Brett said it again, more firmly than before, causing Eddy to raise his brows at the insistence.

“No?”

“It would be different, I think. We wouldn’t be, well, like this.”  _ I’d have been braver if I met you in uni, more confident in myself _ he wanted to say.  _ I’d have listened to you talk about romance and Korngold, I would have fallen in love in a single instant. I would have brought you under the stars and kissed you, I would’ve held you until morning. Or if I met you in orchestra, I would’ve brought you to the bar below the Sydney opera house and whispered sweet nothings until you were mine. I would’ve brought you home and learned every inch of you. _

_ And when you eventually broke my heart, I would’ve been able to let you go. _

“Like what?”

There was something transient in the air, impermanence that brought out the courage to say something, anything, and have it forgotten in the next moment. “Like we’re best friends.”

“Would you not have liked me?”

“I would have.”

“Would you have wanted to be friends?”

“No.”

“No?”

Brett smiled mournfully as he looked at Eddy one more time.

_ If I knew you some other way, maybe I wouldn’t be so afraid of losing you, so afraid of loving you. _

“It’s getting late, Eddy. Good night.”

And with that, the spell of the evening silence broke as the rustling of bedsheets and slowing of breath swept away words that could only be exchanged in the dark.

“Oh okay. Good night, Brett.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or scream at and with me on twitter @gabbybangg


	2. what makes a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One grey couch overlooking the Singapore skyline. One dining table with too many chairs. White walls. Empty cupboards.
> 
> //sentimental fluff. Loosely inspired by Zen's adorable artwork and the toothbrushing tiktok

_ One grey couch overlooking the Singapore skyline. One dining table with too many chairs. White walls. Empty cupboards. _

The apartment was bare when they moved in, as was expected. It stayed bare for the next six months, which was not quite what they expected. It couldn’t be helped really, they’ve been so busy from day one, with meetings nearly every day, half their week for video making, and the other half for exploring their new lives in a foreign city.

_ One music stand, iPad already propped up. A white table. Two studio lights, one slightly damaged. A shoddily taped together pyramid of triangles. A toy violin. _

It came together slowly, as more and more possessions found permanent homes that weren’t boxes or suitcases. Books overflowing their single bookshelf, a gaming collection stacked neatly on the TV counter, and merch piling up inside their practice room. A single picture frame of one of the photos they took on tour, with their arms over each other’s shoulders.

_ Two toothbrushes atop the bathroom counter. Soap and shampoo bottles by the shower. A place for their cologne and aftershave. Two pairs of glasses side by side. _

They didn’t have much time anymore these days, none that wasn’t spent on their brand, their clothing, their music.

_ The sound of running water and clothes being discarded on the bathroom floor. _

Well, there was time for some things.

“Mind if I join you?”

Eddy’s voice was only slightly louder than the gentle music playing from Brett’s phone, careful not to break the haze of the morning. He barely ever woke up the same time as Brett, but today he managed to rouse himself early enough to find him in the shower. He stepped under the water behind him, who barely acknowledged the other’s presence, instead wordlessly handing him the shampoo bottle. Eddy chuckled as he took it from his hands, lathering the liquid before running it through Brett’s hair.

It was rare, moments like this. Free from the usual rush of their day to day lives. Indulgent even, a welcome luxury in comparison to the stolen kisses and exhausted cuddles they shared each day.

“Why’re you up so early?” Brett sighed, closing his eyes as he felt hands in his hair.

“Dunno, maybe I missed you.”

“Alright, you sap.”

Brett snorted at that, leaning into Eddy’s touch as he chuckled behind him. They stood in silence for a moment, letting the warm water wash over them as Eddy worked his hands over his hair slowly. 

Suddenly, Brett’s eyes shot open at the intrusive feeling of a soapy finger in his belly button as he yelped and nearly fell back onto the man behind him.

“Dude!”

“Have I ever told you that you’re tummy’s so cute, babe?”

“Fuck off.” He laughed and turned around, letting the stream of water rinse his hair as he pulled Eddy close, reaching up for a kiss and poking at his sides in retaliation. They stayed a while longer, the water running over both of them until Brett’s playlist abruptly switched to some rather intense Shostakovich suite and they deemed it necessary to finish up.

It was still early in the day as they sat down together for coffee, playing with each other's fingers, letting time wash over them as if it were nothing at all.

_ Two violinists, side by side, sat in a home filled with promises of a future in each other’s arms. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or scream at and with me on twitter @gabbybangg


	3. the one about sex toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were all sorts of interesting characters that passed through the shop, some with excitement painted over their faces, and others with complete mortification.
> 
> // sex toys

There were all sorts of interesting characters that passed through the shop, some with excitement painted over their faces, and others with complete mortification. If the sole retail worker was being honest, he didn’t care so much to know half of them, and the other half felt the same way about him. It was a good exercise though, to create little stories about them in his head, after all there were so many possibilities for why anyone would venture into a sex shop in the first place (besides well, the obvious.)

A group of younger looking guys entered– _ god are they teenagers?– _ and stood around for a bit, snickering at the flavored underwear section. Typical enough.

A woman, who seemed to be in her–nope, he wasn’t even going to try guessing her age. She passed through the vibrators practically without looking, picking one off the shelf and placing it down on the counter without a word.  _ Wedding ring on her finger, one of those situations. _

A couple of guys entered,  _ friends perhaps?  _ He took interest in the two, the taller of them seeming to drag the other along by the hand. Both had on glasses and matching cups of bubble tea in their hands as they entered, sparing a glance around the entrance before stepping inside. They shared knowing looks as they surveyed the store, the taller man quickly reaching towards something that caught his eye.

“Dude, it says you can customize the vibrations. Imagine like, Czardas up your–” The other was already in near tears at that statement, reaching for the offending item.

“Is that legi–what the hell is rumble mode?” the two went around making comments and,  _ uh _ , strangely specific music references it seems, until they settled on the dildo section.  _ Alright, probably not just friends. _

The two had clearly never been to a store like this before, and with a sigh the shop worker felt the need to step in.

“Hi, do you need any help with that?”

  
  
It seemed that the two did not realize that they were in public, and immediately went red at being caught with their hands on the artificial dicks.  _ Yeah, definitely their first time. _

“Do you have anything for, uh, beginners?” 

* * *

They came back only a few days later, which was fairly unusual.  _ How much sex do these guys have for them to be bored already? _

They seemed to know what they wanted though, as they went for the lube section and the vibrator section again, picking out the very same one with the customizable vibrations.

* * *

The third time around, it was just the taller one that showed up. He seemed a little lost by himself, but gave a small smile upon seeing a familiar face.

  
“Hi! Do you um, have any rope?”

“What kind?”   


  
“Uh,” He looked around for a bit, as if he would find inspiration between the lingerie and the butt plugs. “Something comfortable?”

They ended up spending half an hour with various materials, eventually settling on a rope, blindfolds, and a reminder to take that beginner’s workshop in Shibari for good measure. Just as the items were being packaged, he noticed his customer’s phone ringing with a picture popping up of–– _ oh, definitely not just friends. Wow. _

The man blushed red as he quickly pocketed the phone and paid.

“Have fun!”

* * *

It had been several months of these two coming in and out of the store, verified regulars, and adventurous ones at that. They had gone through every aisle at this point, even picking out some costumes and repurchasing worn out favorites. 

To this shop worker, it wasn’t too notable, after all, there were all sorts of interesting characters that passed through the shop. But one day, they arrived with matching rings on their fingers, hands clasped tightly together.  _ Maybe this one was a story worth keeping. _

“What will it be this time?”

“Do you have anything that won’t look too questionable in airport security?”

If the smiles on their faces were any indication, they were in for one hell of a honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or scream at and with me on twitter @gabbybangg


	4. the one with jealous eddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s clear in the way that he looks at Brett Yang.
> 
> // jealous Eddy

It’s clear in the way that he looks at Brett Yang.

_ Intense _ , as though every sense in his body is attuned to Brett Yang and Brett Yang only. Sometimes Eddy likes to tease–likes to come in closer while he’s playing the violin, just until Brett can feel warmth looming over him before he steps away, likes to run his hand along Brett’s arm and down his hip before pulling back–but most of the time?

Eddy likes to _ watch _ . To take in every delicious moment.

He likes the way Brett’s hair never looks the same in each video they shoot, likes knowing it was because of his hands running through them between each take, each tiktok, each story. He likes the way Brett gets flustered under his gaze–the way his eyes turn away and nervous laughter escapes his throat–and the way he stumbles over words when he speaks. He likes the way his button-down shirt hugs his waist, likes how it’s hidden just for him behind the oversized suit jacket. He likes the way he plays the violin, losing himself in his music every time, reserving the privilege of his practice for Eddy and Eddy alone.

But sometimes, Eddy gets jealous.

Perhaps it’s all the watching. He can’t help but see him carelessly undo the top buttons of his shirt. He can’t help but see the comments on how he looks, how others would beg to have Brett undo them. He can’t help but notice the attention, and he sees how it affects Brett most of all.

Brett  _ likes _ it. It’s clear in how his irises go dark, how he smirks at the camera. And Eddy, well, Eddy never likes to be outdone.

So he lets Brett watch for once.

Lets him watch as he runs his hands down his chest. As he rolls up his sleeves and kneels in front of him. As he lavishes his attention onto Brett until he forgets every single comment, every bit of praise, thirst,  _ want _ that comes from anyone other than him.

And yes, maybe Eddy does get jealous.

But it’s clear in the way that he claims Brett Yang that he will never be anything other than his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or scream at and with me on twitter @gabbybangg


	5. the one with jealous brett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Brett’s idea at first, and honestly, he thought it would be funny.
> 
> // jealous Brett

It was Brett’s idea at first, and honestly, he thought it would be funny.

Eddy wasn’t exactly the most outgoing of the two of them, and it was definitely payback for making him go through the blind dating musicians video the first time around. A few laughs, some awkward conversation, and some good content, right?

So why is he gripping the seat of his chair to the point that his knuckles are white and he can feel his blood pulsing in his arms? Why is he seeing red as each of the guys step up to introduce themselves to Eddy? And why–for the love of god  _ why– _ is Eddy being the most confident, flirty motherfucker in this whole studio?

Oh no, it definitely isn’t funny anymore.

It was almost obscene, how he twirled his fingers in his hair as if anyone but Brett could see. How he licked his lips as each of the guys gave their answer– _ why did he have to sound so fucking flirty– _ as he asked them for a piece they would play on a desert date, a piece they would sing to console him, a piece they would play to get him in bed–

“Keep it PG.” Brett’s voice was much louder than he wanted, but the smirk on Eddy’s face as he muttered a  _ whoops, sorry  _ told Brett that he was definitely losing whatever game they were playing.

  
  
Oh he is  _ this _ close to calling the whole thing off, simply leaving the room until it’s all over, but he isn’t about to give in that easily.

“Come meet your date, Edwina.” Brett calls over to Eddy, who was still smugly staring back at him.

“Of course!” The reply was sickly sweet and still in that falsetto that he managed to keep up the whole video.  _ He won’t be needing his voice when we get home anyway, not after this. _

Zach is a nice guy,  _ I’m sure of it _ , but he is also touchy. Very touchy. And when he leans down to kiss  _ Edwina’s _ hand, Eddy’s eyebrows shoot up as his eyes flicker towards Brett. Almost like maybe this is too far.

  
Brett’s face is unreadable, his eyes dark _.  _ And maybe Eddy’s won the game, but when Brett brings him home and kisses him against their front door, he knows exactly who he belongs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or scream at and with me on twitter @gabbybangg


	6. the one with sentimental Eddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve known you for half my life now, hey?”
> 
> //Sentimental sappiness

“I’ve known you for half my life now, hey?”

It was out of the blue, on a cold January afternoon when Brett found himself looking up at Eddy from his place at the dining room table. 

“Yeah?” Brett knew better than to question Eddy’s sentimentality. He’s been like this a little more often now, ever since Brett recovered. The lighthearted teasing gave way to much more softness in his tone. Far more gentle touches that, to anyone else, would be mistaken for romantic intimacy.

_ It wasn’t,  _ he reminded himself a little too often.

Sometimes the softness came in the form of sincere statements, declarations almost, in the most random of moments in their apartment, and Brett simply indulged him each time.

“I  _ can _ live without you, I know that.”

Brett blinked in surprise, his eyebrows shooting up at his words, it being not quite what he expected. He waited for a moment though, as Eddy continued.

“Like, I’m not sure how, or why that would happen obviously, but I could’ve left. Or you could’ve left, right?”

“Sure.” He said.  _ Never _ he thought.

“But in the half of my life that I’ve known you, you changed me Brett.” Something shifted in him as he said those words slow, assured. The intensity with which Eddy spoke stilled every cell in Brett’s body, he was paralyzed.

“And I need you to know that, whatever happens, I’ll choose to stay by you.”

Silence followed, and in that brief moment, Brett nearly began laughing from the overdose of confusion and adrenaline that coursed through him. However, he couldn’t bring himself to, it seemed as though he could not remember how to breathe.

A moment passed, two, and it almost became a contest of who could ignore the passing of time and movement of sound around them longer.

“I–That is to say, um–” the intensity in Eddy’s stare broke an instant later, his eyes widening as his own words seemed to have finally reached his ears. A pink flush spread on his nose, across his cheeks as he shied away from his own words. It was Brett’s turn now to stare, awed, stunned at the man in front of him.

“Sorry, that was too much. Way  _ way  _ too much, I–” he couldn’t say much more as Brett was moving, faster than he’d seen him move in months actually, straight into his arms, holding Eddy with all the strength he had regained. 

“No,” Brett spoke into his shoulder as Eddy finally wrapped his arms around him, “I know.” And with barely a whisper, “You’re my future, Eddy. Always have been.”

They stood there for a moment longer, not saying a word, neither loosening their embrace, taking in the life they’ve built together.

\--

_ And when I look at you, I forget to fear the future. You are all there is, and all there needs to be. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or scream at and with me on twitter @gabbybangg


	7. that one sonnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inelegant thought into callous word
> 
> // romantic sap

_ Inelegant thought into callous word _

_ My love, how wrong it feels to speak with you? _

_ For my voice dulls at the singing I’ve heard _

_ From your hands, music never spoke so true _

_ Yet each day I see the calls of women _

_ Would that I were made of far softer stuff _

_ Do you seek a love not so forbidden? _

_ Don’t you want gentleness where I am rough? _

_ But what is love but the chance to listen? _

_ To spend each day in the sun by your side _

_ To hold you, count your tears as they glisten _

_ To be the safety for you to reside _

_ So my love is the notes of music made, _

_ But whilst music does, my love shall not fade _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or scream at and with me on twitter @gabbybangg


End file.
